


Idolatry

by carolinecrane



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/pseuds/carolinecrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-ep for 4.23, "Bloodlines".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idolatry

The lights are on when he gets home, faint in the early dawn light, but he can just make out the shape of someone in the window of the office. He smiles and shuts the car door, hitting the automatic lock before he lets himself into the house. It's quiet inside, and he drops his keys on the counter before he makes his way down the hall to the office.

He finds Greg sitting in front of the computer, fingers flying across the keyboard and Nick's never seen anybody type that fast. But he knows how motivated Greg is, and instead of making a joke he just grins and leans down to press a kiss to the side of Greg's neck. "You mean you haven't found anybody yet? I thought you'd be back at the lab training your replacement by the time I got home."

"Funny," Greg murmurs, pausing long enough to scan the e-mail before he hits send and turns to look at Nick. "How were drinks with the guys?"

"You better not let Sara hear you say that." Nick laughs at Greg's expression and reaches for his hand, tugging him up out of the chair. "You didn't miss anything, trust me. Just the usual boring shop talk."

"It's only boring because you get to do it all the time," Greg answers, hands on Nick's shoulders to push him backwards when Nick leans in for a kiss. "I've got some more e-mails to send."

"Can't they wait until tonight? Most people aren't even out of bed yet."

"Exactly," Greg murmurs, but he lets Nick pull him close again, a soft 'oh' escaping him when Nick's mouth finds his earlobe. "That's the…the whole point. If I wait until tonight that's another…God, Nick…whole day."

By the time he manages to get the sentence out Nick's mouth is working its way across his collarbone, fingers opening the buttons on his shirt to push the fabric out of his way. They're still standing in the middle of the office, but Greg's hands are clenched against his shoulders now and Nick can tell how close he is to giving in. 

"A few hours won't make any difference," he says, the words hot against Greg's skin and he smiles at the shudder that rolls through the other man. "Besides, we should celebrate your promotion."

"It's not a promotion until I find somebody to replace me," Greg reminds him, but he lets go of Nick long enough to let the other man push his shirt off his shoulders. Before it even hits the floor Greg's hands are on him again, Nick's arm sliding around Greg's waist to pull him toward the bedroom.

"There's no way anybody could replace you, G."

"Well obviously it'll be impossible to find someone to fill my shoes," Greg says, hands sliding absently under Nick's shirt as they reach the bedroom and kick off their shoes. Nick takes the hint and tugs his shirt over his head, dropping it on the floor before he reaches for Greg's jeans. "This combination of genius and natural charm is pretty hard to come by."

"Don't forget your good looks," Nick offers helpfully, grinning when Greg grants him a smile. 

"True. You can't learn this kind of fashion sense, either. It's instinctual."

"It's…something," Nick agrees as he slides Greg's jeans down to reveal a pair of boxers with the periodic table silkscreened onto them. He's used to Greg's 'instinctual' fashion choices by now, though, so he doesn't even blink as he pushes those down too. 

"Still, I can't give the job to just anybody," Greg says, letting Nick push him back onto the bed and leaning back on his elbows to watch Nick pull off his own clothes. "The last thing we need is to end up with another Hodges on our hands."

"Do me a favor." Nick pauses long enough to pull his socks off before he climbs onto the mattress with Greg, one knee on either side of his thighs. "Never mention Hodges while I'm naked."

He swallows Greg's laugh with a kiss, tongue sliding past blunt teeth to taste mint and coffee and Greg. And he's been waiting for this moment all day, playing it out in the back of his mind while he worked the mundane details of the case. He couldn't stop thinking about it even while he was out with Warrick and Sara, half-listening to their conversation and chiming in whenever he thought they might notice that his mind was somewhere else. Halfway across town in this bed, tongue marking a trail down the center of Greg's chest.

The moan that escapes Greg's throat lets Nick know he approves, the hand in his hair tightening just a little when Nick finally reaches Greg's cock. Something else he's been thinking about all night, the taste of salt on his tongue as he swallows around Greg's length. He can't count the number of times he's done this in the past ten months, memorizing every spot that makes Greg moan and thrust up just a little harder against the hands holding him down. He knows every inch of Greg, maybe better even than he knows himself – knows how to torture and how to make Greg come hard and fast, and he knows that when Greg starts babbling it's time to stop.

He pulls his mouth away as soon as he hears Greg chanting his name, ignoring the murmured protests and climbing back up the mattress to press their lips together. His own cock twitches when Greg's mouth opens under him, tongue thrusting in and out of Nick's mouth until he pulls away with a sharp gasp. Greg's hand slides between them, fingers curving around Nick's cock and he's thrusting into Greg's grip, mouth buried against Greg's neck to suck hard at the thin skin there.

And he could come just from this, but he's been planning this all day and he's not about to let Greg change the rules. He reaches between them, hand closing around Greg's to fit their fingers together, stroking a few more times before he pulls Greg's hand away and rolls onto his side. "Turn over."

Greg rolls onto his stomach automatically, lifting his hips to let Nick push a pillow under him before he pushes his legs apart to let Nick kneel between them. Nick's hands trail down his back, tracing marks left by an explosion that never should have happened, and even after all this time he can't help being a little angry. But there's a part of him that has a feeling they wouldn't be here if it wasn't for the explosion, and he flushes hot with shame every time he catches himself being a little grateful that it happened.

They don't really talk about it, but he wonders sometimes if Greg can't tell exactly what he's thinking whenever he sees the scars. When he runs his fingers over them, leans in to press his lips to each one until Greg's squirming under him and pressing back against Nick's erection. And maybe someday he'll even find a way to bring up the subject, but not now, while Greg's thrusting back against him in a slow, lazy rhythm. 

He trails hot kisses down the center of Greg's back, mapping uneven skin he knows by heart until he reaches the base of Greg's spine. Greg's still shifting restlessly under him, thrusting against the pillow and it takes him a second or two to react when Nick pulls on one hip. Finally he catches on, pressing back onto his knees and Nick swallows a groan at the sight, one hand sliding under Greg to grip his cock as he leans in and presses his tongue inside.

A low moan escapes Greg's throat, pressing back into Nick and just…opening, like he's been waiting for exactly this all day. He rocks between Nick's tongue and his fingers, back curved into a perfect arch and Nick can't help thinking he looks like a cat. Laughs at the thought, the sound vibrating against Greg's skin and dragging another moan out of him. 

He's chanting Nick's name again, voice low and broken and this time Nick doesn't back off. Instead he tightens his grip, tongue working Greg open until he's gripping the sheets hard and pushing back into the sensation. His head's moving back and forth on the pillow, the fabric muffling the steady stream of words, but Nick hears enough to know that he's begging. Begging for more, harder and anything that will get him off, and when Greg moans his name again Nick twists his wrist and pushes his tongue as far inside as he can.

Wet heat hits his fingers, staining the pillowcase and Greg's stomach and Nick waits until he stops shuddering to bring his hand to his mouth. He sucks his fingers clean absently, two fingers replacing his tongue inside Greg as he waits for the other man to catch his breath. Greg's panting and sweaty, whole body trembling with the effort and still he pushes back against Nick's fingers. 

Nick's cock twitches at the sight, and he knows he's not going to last much longer, because just watching Greg still turns him on more than he ever thought possible. As soon as he thinks it Greg's pulling away, letting Nick's fingers slip out of him long enough to tug the pillow out from under him. He drops it off the edge of the bed and settles onto his back, knees bent and Nick doesn't quite manage to hold back a groan at the sight.

And they've done this more times than he can count, but it still takes him by surprise when Greg pulls him into tight heat, legs sliding around Nick's waist to hold him there until Nick's sure he's going to die before Greg ever lets him move. He surges forward, catching Greg's mouth against his for a less than graceful kiss, but it doesn't matter that his aim's off because Greg's kissing him back, turning his head just so until their mouths fit perfectly together. He moves under Nick, shifting just a little and Nick groans and pulls out before he thrusts back in again.

He lets Greg set the pace, heels digging into his back to pull him in further until Nick's panting against the urge to come, eyes closed tight and elbows locked to hold him up. Greg's hands are moving on his skin, expert fingers pinching a nipple until he gasps and thrusts even harder, faster and faster until he feels like he's going to fly apart at the seams.

But Greg's there to hold him together, hands sliding down his back and breath hot against his cheek, murmuring words Nick can't quite make out, but he knows what Greg's saying all the same. And when he finally comes, face buried against Greg's neck and panting for breath, Greg's hands are still moving on his skin, warm and soft and reassuring. He's not sure how long it takes him to catch his breath, how long Greg lets him lie there before he finally shifts his weight off the other man, slipping out of him to look down at the wreck of their bed.

"There are a couple other things the new lab tech won't be able to do," Greg says, picking up the conversation as though they never left off, and Nick can't help laughing as he collapses onto the mattress.

"Don't worry, nobody makes coffee the way you do."

"True," Greg says, turning onto his side to trace random patterns on Nick's chest, "but I was thinking more in terms of handling your…evidence."

Nick rolls his eyes and summons enough energy to look over at Greg, trying and failing to suppress an amused grin. "That job's all yours, G."

"Good." He's rewarded with a chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth, Greg's smile curving against his skin and making him wish he had the energy to start all over again. After all, there's a lot to be said for job security.


End file.
